warukunai
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: Diam-diam, Hanamiya menikmati waktunya saat bermain-main dengan manajer Touou tersebut.


_**warukunai**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ _©Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _ **warukunai**_ _©Little Snowdrop_

 _._

 _a_ _hana_ _momo_ _fanfiction_

.

.

" _Aa— mata aimasu ne,_ Hanamiya-san."

Tawa kecil yang terdengar halus serta dentingan singkat yang berasal dari piring berisi sepotong kue mencumbui permukaan meja berhasil memancing guratan kesal di kening kapten sekaligus pelatih dari klub basket Kirisaki Dai Ichi—Hanamiya Makoto.

Bola mata kecokelatannya bergulir perlahan. Ia kembali mendapati sosok gadis berambut gulali duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Oi, kenapa kau di sini?" ujar Hanamiya buka suara. Pandangannya terdistraksi dari salah satu halaman buku yang tengah dibaca.

"Karena di luar hujan?"

Lawan bicaranya menjawab dengan santai. Hanamiya mengalihkan pandangan menuju luar jendela, dan benar saja—hujan. Pemuda itu pun baru menyadarinya. Apa ia terlalu fokus dengan buku yang dibacanya?

Namun, bukan itu permasalahannya.

"Bukan itu. Kenapa kau duduk di depanku?"

"Di sini kosong, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang begitu santai.

"Ck." Hanamiya berdecak kesal. "Cari bangku lain. Aku tidak mau orang berpikir kita saling kenal."

Momoi Satsuki—gadis yang sedari tadi ditatap dengan pandangan tidak suka oleh Hanamiya—malah memberinya tatapan bingung dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di hadapan pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut.

" _Heeee_ tapi kita memang saling mengenal." ujarnya.

"Tidak." balas Hanamiya singkat.

"Kejamnya."

Sebelah pipi Momoi menggembung, menemani keningnya yang menampakan kerutan.

Hanamiya pikir dengan ini, gadis di depannya akan diam. Akan tetapi, di detik selanjutnya, ia malah mendapati tangan Momoi terulur ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku—"

"Diam. Kau berisik." potong Hanamiya cepat.

Mendapat respon acuh untuk kesekian kalinya dari Hanamiya, Momoi akhirnya memilih untuk memotong kue yang sebelumnya ia pesan dan memakannya perlahan. Di sisi lain, Hanamiya menghela napas—bersyukur karena perempuan berisik ini pun diam.

Sambil menikmati kuenya, Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat rintik hujan di luar kafe. Hanamiya sendiri memilih untuk mengabaikan eksistensi seseorang yang duduk di satu meja yang sama dengannya.

Mengapa—lagi-lagi—di akhir pekannya yang damai ini harus dihancurkan dengan celotehan berisik Momoi? Dan takdir macam apa yang membuatnya bertemu kembali dengan sosok bersurai sakura itu?

"Hari ini tentang antariksa kah?"

Kedua bola mata Hanamiya kembali teralihkan sejenak. Ia melihat Momoi memandangi sampul buku yang dibaca olehnya.

Meski begitu, Hanamiya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyambung pembicaraan.

"Tapi, buku itu memang bagus sekali." Momoi kembali berucap. "Aku tidak menduga soal dalang dibalik kejadiannya. Padahal aku pikir—"

"Mulutmu perlu dijahit agar diam?"

Dan Momoi kembali memberikannya tatapan penuh tanya—seolah tidak menyadari bahwa keberadaannya mengganggu sang kapten klub basket Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

"Sekali lagi kau berceloteh, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa bicara sepatah kata pun. Paham?"

Kedua pipi itu menggembung mendengar ancaman Hanamiya.

" _Tsumetai na._ " komentar Momoi singkat.

Suasana kembali hening. Hanamiya mendengus menang—ia berhasil membuat gadis itu tutup mulut.

Namun, semua itu hanya berjalan beberapa saat. Kali ini bukan Momoi yang memecahkan fokusnya, melainkan dering ponsel gadis sakura itu.

" _Moshi moshi?_ "

Momoi menerima panggilan masuk tersebut.

" _Hai,_ saya sudah mendapatkan datanya."

Hanamiya mendengar Momoi mengatakan 'iya' beberapa kali sebelum diakhiri dengan 'saya mengerti' dan panggilan tersebut berhenti.

Ponsel sewarna helaian rambut diletakkan kembali pada permukaan meja. Momoi hendak memotong kuenya kembali, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Kau baru mengamati tim lain."

"Eh?" Garpu kembali diletakkan. " _Ee,_ " kepala itu mengangguk, " _doushita no,_ Hanamiya-san?"

Langka rasanya, Hanamiya membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat itu mematahkan ekspektasi Momoi. Guratan kesal pun tampaknya mampir di kening gadis cantik tersebut.

"Menyebalkan."

Usai berkata seperti itu, Momoi melanjutkan aktivitas memotong kuenya. Terlampau mengacuhkan orang di hadapannya dikarenakan rasa kesal, Momoi tidak menyadari seringai Hanamiya yang tengah dalam posisi membaca buku.

Entah sejak kapan melihat kening yang mengerut serta pipi yang menggembung itu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Hanamiya.

Hanya dentingan halus antara garpu, pisau, serta piring yang terdengar. Ketentraman kembali Hanamiya dapatkan mengingat Momoi sepertinya sudah kembali fokus dengan makanannya.

Meski begitu, hal yang sama kembali terulang. Hanamiya tak mengerti apa Momoi memang merupakan tipe orang yang mudah melupakan kekesalannya atau memang ia berbakat untuk memancing emosi seseorang. Baru saja beberapa menit Hanamiya mendapatkan suasana impiannya, bibir semerah ceri itu kembali buka suara.

"Hanamiya-san dulunya _kouhai_ Imayoshi-san, 'kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

 _Abaikan. Nanti juga lelah sendiri._

Setidaknya, itu yang Hanamiya pikirkan.

"Aku pernah mendengar darinya bahwa Hanamiya-san cukup pintar."

Tidak ada balasan apapun untuk pernyataan Momoi barusan. Hanamiya masih menatap bukunya.

"Sayang sekali, dengan otak cemerlang seperti itu, kenapa gaya permainan Kirisaki Daichi begitu kasar."

Guratan kesal kembali terlihat.

"Bukan u—"

"Arti nama Hanamiya-san juga bagus padahal."

"Oi."

Momoi mengabaikan peringatan Hanamiya dan terus berucap.

" _Etto ... flowery truth_? Arti nama yang indah bu—"

 _CTAK_

Dan perkataan Momoi pun terhenti.

"Sakit, Hanamiya-san!"

Momoi melempar tatapan sengit selagi kedua tangannya mengusap-usap keningnya yang baru saja disentil oleh Hanamiya.

"Berisik."

Hanya satu kata itu yang didapatnya sebagai balasan.

Lagi-lagi kedua pipi itu menggembung kesal. Layaknya anak kecil, usai kejadian itu Momoi kembali tenang di bangkunya.

Meski begitu dalam hatinya, gadis itu menggerutu kesal. Sambil memotong sisa kuenya dengan kasar, manik _fuschia_ -nya melirik figur Hanamiya yang kembali tenggelam dengan buku bacaannya.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian, kedua sudut bibir Momoi tertarik ke atas menghasilkan lengkungan senyuman.

"Tapi—" Intonasi yang digunakan Momoi berubah, Hanamiya menyadarinya. "Hanamiya-san benar-benar seperti potongan _puzzle_ ya."

"Hah?!"

Niatnya ingin membentak Momoi agar manajer Touou itu kembali diam, tapi suaranya tertahan usai menyadari senyuman melengkung manis di paras cantik Momoi.

"Kalau Hanamiya-san saat ini adalah Hanamiya-san saat pertama kali kita bertemu, pasti Hanamiya-san sudah memilih untuk pindah meja sebelum aku berkata apapun atau mungkin Hanamiya-san bisa saja memilih keluar dari kafe."

Kening Hanamiya mengerut tanda tak paham.

"Ah, jangan-jangan Hanamiya-san mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaanku?!"

Binar senang terlihat jelas dibalik sepasang manik gulali itu.

 _CTAK_

"Dalam mimpimu."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Hanamiya beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkan Momoi yang masih menatapnya dengan kening yang mengerut kesal karena kembali menjadi korban sentilan.

" _Chotto!_ Hanamiya-san!" teriak Momoi yang kemudian bergegas merapihkan barang-barangnya.

Hanamiya melangkah menuju luar kafe. Kebetulan, hujan sudah berhenti. Ia kembali teringat ucapan Momoi sebelumnya.

Nyaman? Yang benar saja!

Tetapi—

Ekor mata Hanamiya melirik sekilas figur Momoi yang mengemas barang dengan tergesa-gesa agar dapat menyusulnya.

Kesampingkan soal celotehan berisik gadis sakura itu, ekspresi wajah ketika kerutan muncul di keningnya serta kedua pipi yang menggembung kesal—

—tidak buruk juga.

.

.

 _Diam-diam, Hanamiya menikmati waktunya saat bermain-main dengan manajer Touou tersebut._

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

.

.

.

26/01/2017 | 22:53 PM


End file.
